A Night to Remember
by TheGamingGirl
Summary: One-shot Justin Bieber fic! Aliya is having one of the worst nights of her life at prom, until she meets a cute boy named Justin. But even that comes with negative attention from Megan, who attempts to sabotage her night. Takes place at the after party for prom! Please, please, please review! This is my first story, thank you :)


I couldn't believe he was talking to me. He was a beautiful, brown haired boy, and he was talking to me. He leaned in close to my face, about to kiss me. I closed my eyes but instead of coming in contact with him, I came in contact with the floor. It was Megan, the girl who was hosting this party, she had kicked my feet out from under me. I felt Justin's sturdy hand on my shoulder, then on my waist, lifting me up to my feet. Blood trickled from my nose. After I was on my feet, he approached the laughing Megan. I stormed out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't be more embarrassed.

I ran into the bathroom, holding my nose in a bundle of tissues until the bleeding stopped. I wiped away the running mascara. I couldn't believe she did that. Knowing her, she was probably kissing him right now. I adjusted my sparkly white dress. I searched through the drawers of Megan's bathroom, looking for her make up stash. I re-did my make up and put all of the supplies away. I stood, looking at myself in the mirror, this night had gone from bad to worse. How could I even show my face out there again? First my dateless prom night was a disaster, and now the sleepover/after party was just as bad. I was stuck with a group of people who either didn't know me or hated me. I had to call my mom, there was no way that I could stay here any longer. Too bad my phone was out in the middle of the house, in my purse. I turned the knob and braved the crowd, scanning the large living room for my purse, it was sleek and white. Megan passed me and I glared at her, then I noticed that my purse was in her hand.

"Looking for something?" She chuckled.

"Give it to me!" I said, indignant.

"Hold on! I still have a _lot_ more snooping to do, toodles!" She walked off with two of her friends, giggling.

If that's all she wanted, then whatever. She wasn't going to find any scandalous texts or pictures. Sighing, I made my way over to the snack table and poured diet pepsi into a red plastic cup. I brought it to my lips and took a sip. Suddenly, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. It was the adorable boy I was talking to earlier, Justin.

"I don't know if you've noticed... but you're the only one in a dress still."

I instantly looked around, blushing. He was right, everyone else was in their pajamas.

"I-I'm actually going home, I don't even have pajamas. But, Megan has my purse so, I can't call my mom."

He frowned, "Why does she have your purse?"

I didn't even get the chance to answer him as Megan walked over, probably because she saw me talking to Justin.

"Hey, Aliya, how's your nose? I can't believe you fell on your face in front of Justin." She placed her hand on his chest and giggled. I felt my face get red.

"Yeah," I chuckled softly, "I guess gravity wasn't really on my side." I spoke shyly. To my surprise, Justin shrugged from under her hand and placed his around my waist.

"Have you seen Aliya's purse by the way?" He asked, being polite but not friendly.

"Oh, yeah. I was just coming to give it to her," she handed him my purse, obviously embarrassed. He smiled, and we walked away.

"Listen, Aliya, will you please stay? I don't want to say goodbye yet." He pleaded.

I was still blushing but I nodded, smiling. We sat on the huge leather couch.

"I actually have an extra pair of pajamas... want 'em?"

I nodded and he dug through his bag, pulling out a purple v-neck and black sweats. I shuffled to the bathroom with the clothes in hand. I folded down the top of the sweats and tugged on the string so they wouldn't fall down, they rested comfortably on my hips. The too-big purple shirt wasn't exactly form fitting, but it still looked cute. I whipped my slightly curled hair into a ponytail and made sure I looked okay before I grabbed my dress from the counter and returned back to the couch. He smiled when he saw me, pulling the dress gently from my hand and setting it on top of his bag. He pulled me next him on the couch. I couldn't even tell what movie was on, I was lost in him. He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. I leaned into his chest. It felt nice, warm even. He kissed the top of my head. It was going to be an awesome night.


End file.
